Guns & Roses
by Goddess Of Pain and Suffering
Summary: What do you do when your life is suddenly turned upside down by a chance meeting.Or was it a chance meeting at all? Well Ryou will have to choose between the life he once had and the life he has now. Ch 5 Up!
1. Reunion Part 1

I don't own Yugi-Oh so deal with it. I know it's hard but I have to everyday.

Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Summary: Ryou is being hunted by men from his past and he doesn't know why. It has something to do with a project his late mother was involved in called 'Project River'. He meets an old friend after almost being rapped. That friend tells Ryou he has to go back to his old ways if he wants to live. Ryou doesn't remember anything from before his Ninth birthday. The men who want Ryou also want his friend and now that everyone is involved Ryou will have to make a choice. Ryou had to find away to rediscover his old self as well has hold on to the life he has in order to stay alive. What will it mean when he has to choose between his past and the present?

_Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz_

**Chapter 1: Reunion Part 1 **

_Am I making the right choice?_ Katana thought as he drove hastily down the streets of Domino City. _If I go and see him me he might hate me._ His thought continued as he pulled along side the only high school in the city. _I pray he won't run this game of cat and mouse is getting a bit tired._ His thought concluded as he reached into the back seat of his car and removed a very thin folder. Upon opening the folder he saw a picture of Ryou paper clipped to the top left portion of the folder along with three pages of description, which would help him find his mouse.

Name: Ryou Bakura

Age: 16

Code Name: Blades

Project: River

Weapon of Choice: SIG-Sauer P225 and Samurai Blades

Ability: Artist and Walker.

Status: Unknown

Location: Domino City

Description: Average, standing around 5'5" with white hair and brown eyes. Often dressed in school uniform or blue and white-stripped shirt with jeans.

Other Notes: He has been known to travel with others on our list so be careful upon approaching him.

Katana looked at the warning carefully then exited his car. It was lunch so students were scattered around the school, talking idly about sexy pop icons and video games. Katana stuck out like a sore thumb. After all what teenage boy would dress in a business suit? He searched around looking for Ryou but unable to see him in the yard so he turned towards the office.

Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

It was a rather small building located on the North side of the school. Katana opened the wooden doors and went straight to the lady at the front counter. She was an elderly school official who knew every local person's history. She went to school with Yugi's Grandpa and knows almost everyone's parents. She had short silver hair and faded blue eyes hinting she may have been blonde when she was younger.

"Hello." The elderly woman said pushing her glasses up off her nose to see him better. "How my I help you?"

"Hello." Katana replied. "I am looking for a student that attends this school."

"Alright," The woman said turning to her computer. "What's the name?"

"Ryou Bakura."

"Yes, He is in class A-1." The woman said. " Why do you need to see him?" She asked but when she looked up Katana was gone, already on his way to room A-1.

When he arrived at the classroom he saw Ryou sitting in side with a group of people, he assumed were his friends. A blonde boy, a brown haired girl, two boys with spiked hair, two light headed blonde boys with brown skin and then another boy who looked just like Ryou but sat about an inch or two higher. Katana smiled he was truly happy to see the boy he had been searching for was safe and seemingly happy. Katana frowned at the idea of hurting Ryou again but knew he had to complete his mission. He decides to wait until school was over and see him then. After all he was not sure how Ryou would react when he saw him.

He waits the entire time outside of the school in his car waiting for class to be over and Ryou to step outside of the school gates. Finally 3:00 school is over and the adolescents' start leaving the school after all it was Friday and people had places to go and people to see. Katana waited until almost all the teens were gone and made sure Ryou had not slipped past him. He finally saw Ryou again as he left the school gates with the two brown skinned boys and the one that looked like him, they walked a separate direction then the others he was with during lunch.

Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

"Where do you want to go?" One of the blonde boys asked. He was much smaller then the other blonde boy at least two or three inches smaller.

"Where do you want to go, Marik?" The other blonde replied.

"I don't know Malik why don't we let Ryou or Bakura decide?" Marik responded Malik shrugged.

"Let's go clubbing." Bakura suggested. Ryou hated clubbing but would go if Bakura suggested it. He was never one for the flashing lights or large amount of people so close together mostly because of how he used to live. "Are you alright with that, Ryou?" Bakura asked knowing how uncomfortable clubbing made him.

"Yeah it's alright." Ryou replied.

"Then it's a date. We will see you tonight at 9 in front of Cloud 9 alright?" Marik shouted as they parted on the next street.

"See you then." Ryou replied at he and Bakura continued to go straight.

Katana seemed very pleased. Now instead of trying to accidentally run into Ryou all he would have to do is go to this Cloud 9 and see him but that would mean waiting even longer to be reunited with Ryou after so many years apart. That would be best he finally as able to convince himself as he headed back towards his hotel room.

Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

His hotel was on the upper side of town not far from Ryou's apartment. It was a suit with a shower/sauna, marble tube with jets making it seem like a Jacuzzi and golden shower handles. Within the room itself was a large king sized bed with down pillows and comforters. The only thing Katana had hanging in his closet was a bulletproof vest and two suits matching the one he was wearing. Ryou would laugh if he saw how uniform Katana had become over the last few years. Katana walked over to his single suitcase and opened it. There were only four things inside of it. A box full of 9mm Luger bullets for the two guns also inside the box, and a picture of Katana and Ryou standing together when they were younger was in the box. With a smile Katana looked at the picture as if he could remember the day as if it was yesterday.

Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

"_Smile. Katana." Ryou said making a stupid face. "Were getting out of here Katana so smile." Katana looked over at all the people they had knew since they were taken to this place. _

"_Ryou!" A little girl dressed in a blue skirt called. "It's time to go." She called as she pulled Ryou towards a black Mercedes. _

"_Hold on Amane, I need to do something." Ryou said hurrying back to Katana. "Smile." He said as he stood beside him for a picture. _

"_But I." Katana gasped but it was too late the picture was taken and that moment was captured in time forever. _

Not long after Ryou got into that black Mercedes was it announced he had left the county to become a sleeper cell in another place. Soon after that Katana was taken as well and forced to continue the same exercises they had always performed. Katana became a solider for a special military force owned by Japan, Britain, Saudi Arabia, America and Russia. All Katana ever strived for was to see Ryou again because Ryou was really the only friend he had ever had. Ryou was Katana's only partner because they had always trained together but now it seemed Ryou was completely normal, almost as if he had forgotten everything.

_I will make him remember._ Katana thought to himself folding up a scroll with a tiger painted on it along with one of the guns in the case into a small black bag and then he smiled. _To see him again after almost eight years. It shall be a grand reunion assuming they do not reach him first._

Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Cloud 9 was a rather exclusive club only the pretties women and sexiest men could gain entrance to. Considering that within the club was only drunken people dancing together and druggies getting high. Katana got into Cloud 9 with no problem considering he had enough money to buy the entire club. He sat around looking at his watch a rather expensive Swiss piece. 8: 50. _Almost time. _

Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Mean while outside the club. Marik and Malik were waiting for Bakura and Ryou to show up.

"Come here." Malik called to his light. Marik looked at him then walked over.

"What?" Marik asked rather annoyed by his yami's request.

"I don't want it to seem like we're fighting when Bakura and Ryou get here that's all." Marik sighed at his Yami's response.

"I give you everything you want yet you always want more." Marik sighed as he walked over and cuddled in his Yami's arms. Malik pulled him into a passionate kiss and they fell into the passenger seat of Marik's Mercedes. Before long Marik closed the door it was on.

"Damn, I told you we shouldn't have come late." Ryou said looking at Bakura. "Now you have to wake them up and make sure they get home alright."

"Don't start shouting at me!" Bakura exclaimed. "I will make sure they get home." Ryou was dressed in a fishnet top and leather pants that fit his frame perfectly. He also wore a spiked collar Marik had given him for his birthday and two silver bracelets that would remind you of handcuffs. " I don't want you walking home looking like that alone."

Ryou waved him off and headed in the direction they had come.

Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Katana had left the club some time after 9:50 it was almost 10. He smiled slightly to himself when he saw the boys for earlier arguing with each other but Ryou was nowhere in sight he assumed Ryou had stayed home so he headed in that direction. Katana reached his car but drove slowly seeing that the boy Ryou was with had walked to the club.

He drove about three blocks when he noticed several figures standing around one person. He slowed his car and looked at them closely. He laughed slightly to himself. Ryou had gotten himself into trouble and he could see why. He parked his car around the corner and walked back to were Ryou and the group of teenage boys was.

"You know what?" One of the boys said to Ryou. " You should have seen this coming."

"Yeah," another boy said holding one of Ryou's arms forcefully. " I mean dressed like that walking all alone."

"It's alright we won't force to much on you." The third boy whispered in Ryou's ear as he took his other arm.

Katana took his time approaching not sure what Ryou was going to do seeing how he was not moving. Ryou neither screamed nor whimpered when the men proceeded to rape him he just waited. That's when Katana decided to act.

"Excuse me boys." He said raising an eyebrow.

"What do you want?" One of the boys holding Ryou's arms asked. Katana smiled and opened his bag retrieving the gun. He pointed it in there direction and the three boys scattered. He waited a moment then he looked at Ryou. He really had not changed after all these years all he seemed to do was get taller.

Ryou's eyes slowly wondered towards him. They seemed almost devoid of expression as if the lights were on but nobody was home. It took him a moment to realize what was happening. Katana was so transfixed on Ryou he had not heard a car approaching them. Ryou's eyes then focused on him he did not say a word. Katana knew he got his message across without saying a word. As he turned to walk away he heard Ryou say his name.

"Katana?" He whispered. Katana turned to him and smiled. He placed the scroll he had in his bag along side Ryou.

"When you're ready to come with me just do what you did best." He said walking away just as the three boys from the club ran towards Ryou. Katana smiled. _Your time will be short to decide for they are coming for you as well._

_Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz_

Hope you like Chapter One: Reunited Part 1.

GoddessOfPainandSuffering


	2. Reunion Part 2

Goddess: Once again I don't own anything Yugi-Oh. So Bakura please get out of my house.

Bakura (buts down a bag of chips); No way in hell your mom has really good food.  
Goddess: "Don't make me call Tea."

Bakura: You wouldn't dare.  
Goddess: I will give you three seconds. (Bakrua stands still.) 1…2… (Goddess reaches for the phone.)

Bakura: This is fucked up and I won't forgive you! (Bakura grabs his stuff and walking out of the door.)

(5 minutes later the doorbell rings again.)

Goddess: Ah, Ryou welcome.

"**Remember I don't own Yugi-Oh!"**

Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

CH. 2 Reunion (part 2)

Ryou sat stunned, back against the wall as Bakura, Marik and Malik approached him. Bakura let out a sigh of relief seeing that his light was not hurt. Ryou looked up at Bakura but did not say a word his mind was at a complete loss. He was trying to force himself to remember how he knew the man that had just saved him. Bakura helped Ryou stand. Then he noticed the scroll on the floor.

"Is that yours?" Bakura asked Ryou. Ryou shock his head. Malik helped him into the car then closed the door. Bakura held the scroll in his hands. He was unsure of what to ask his light he was barely able to make a mental connection with him.

_Are you all right?_ Bakura asked.

_I don't remember. I can only remember his name._ Ryou responded.

_Whose name? The man that tried to rape you? _Bakrua asked. Ryou shock his head.

Marik drove them home as fast as he could. Once they arrived at his house Bakura carried his light into the house laid him on the couch and turned on the television. Marik and Malik followed them inside. Malik went with Bakura into the kitchen while Marik stayed with Ryou in front of the television. A breaking news bulletin came on just as Ryou lifted his head.

"Late breaking news, Maya Tanaka was administered to Domino City Hospital an hour ago for life-threatening gun shot wounds to her chest. The hospital has announced she died about five minutes ago. She was the daughter of Professor Lee Tanaka and Council Woman Jennifer Tanaka." The anchorwoman said as she pointed to the hospital behind her.

"Maya." Ryou said under his breath.

"What?" Marik inquired looking down at Ryou.

Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

"_Ryou!" A little girl in tundra Attire exclaimed running into a younger Ryou. She was from the artic region of Russia a place they called Siberia. She was trained in artic terrain combat. Her beauty was greater then that of a rose. She had short black hair to her shoulders with two layers, green eyes, light peach skin and stood about four foot five. She always walked around with a sniper rifle strapped to her pack. "What's the matter?" _

"_Maya," Ryou said with a sigh. " There're sending me away." Ryou whispered as a tear fell from his cheek. She smiled at him. He was trained to be a human gun torrent. He took well to semi-automatic pistols he never took a liking to the larger rifles or shotguns but he would use them if they were available. _

"_That's great." Maya said, straightening his tie. " You should just be honest with him." She added. "I was honest with Gabriel when my parents told me we where leaving for Russia now that Project River is ending." _

"_Hey Maya, Hi Ryou." Another boy said with a smile. _

"_Katana." Maya exclaimed. _

_Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz_

Katana sat in front of his television looking rather upset. _They got to her._ He thought to himself with a frown. _First we lost Melissa and now Maya. I wonder how much longer I will have to wait before Gabriel shows his face. _ He continued his thought as he walked over to his bed and sat down on it. He allowed his shoulders to slump and he fell asleep allowing only a solitary tear to fall from his eyes.

Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Ryou stood up and threw one of the throw pillows into the television. Marik stood up and tried to calm him as he started beating at the television.

"What the hell is going on?" Bakura asked coming out of the kitchen with a beer in his hand. When he noticed Ryou screaming he dropped his bottle and ran over to him. It took them almost six minutes to restrain him they could not. They could not figure out what made Ryou so upset. Once they had restrained him he stopped fighting. "That the hell's the matter with you?"

"She was murdered." He whispered. Bakura looked at his light in confusion. "They shouldn't have been able to kill Maya. She was trained better then that." Now Marik and Malik were confused. "They will come for me soon too."

"Who?"

"I don't remember."

Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

The next morning Katana awoke and walked into his shower. He stumbled backwards not seeing someone standing in there waiting for him. It was another man dressed in tundra attire with long white hair and gray eyes. He ignored the man and proceeded to stand in the shower.

"They killed her, you know." The man said leaning against Katana's back. Katana looked away from the man and began to wash himself. The man seemed very angry that he was being ignored. "They killed her! They are going to come for yours next!" Katana looked up at the man.

"Do you know how annoying you are?" Katana asked taking the man's hand. "It's no ones fault she died, Gabriel, they just sent someone better then us after her."

Gabriel pushed Katana a little from behind as if suggesting. Katana sighed and allowed Gabriel to make his way down his chest. He knew how Gabriel mourned loss but never enjoyed the fact that his body was the only one Gabriel wanted. Well, maybe he did a little. After all Gabriel was an animal.

Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Bakura pushed Ryou into the floor while trying to calm him down. Marik was losing his grip on Ryou or that's what he thought. Within a matter of seconds Ryou's arm passed straight though Marik's hands and he punched Bakura. Bakura fell backwards meaning Ryou had just above average strength.

"You don't understand!" He exclaimed. "But I don't even understand why I feel this pain or sense of Danger." A second later the telephone rang and Ryou passed out. Bakura and Marik caught Ryou while Malik answered the phone.

Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

"Your so stupid," Katana whispered into Gabriel's ear while he pet his long white hair. Gabriel whimpered a little and moved closer to Katana. "You two are born from the same DNA. Why is it you are this way and he is that?"

"I don't know. All I know is I am stuck with two little ones with rather sharp fangs and very large appetites." He moaned turning into Katana's chest.

"I should just kill you now," Katana whispered. "After all we, I mean Project River was a failure." Gabriel moved slowly towards the shower wall making it so that he could stand. He was so happy just to be with Katana. Since everyone in Project River was split up shortly after his or her training was completed.

"You know I will stay with you." Gabriel whispered walking out of the shower and dressing himself. Katana took another shower and walked out and into his closet.

When Katana left the closet, he walked towards his bed to find Gabriel fast asleep along with two smaller bundles of white hair, well almost white hair. One had black bangs while the other had completely white hair. They clung to Gabriel's Jacket as if afraid he would disappear if they let him go. They smiled slightly in their sleep but Katana heard they stomachs growl. _Gabriel probable hasn't been able to get them any decent food for a while._ Katana thought looking through the list of local restaurants. _This one looks good. I think I will invite Ryou and his cute little friends as well. _

Katana picked up his receiver and dialed out Ryou's number that came for the folder he had received.

Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

"Hello?" Malik asked into the receiver.

"Hello, would Ryou Bakura happen to live at his residence?" A voice asked.

"Yes," Malik answered. "But he can't come to the phone right now."

"Just put the phone by his face so he can hear me."

Malik looked at the phone but did as he was told. Bakura and Marik looked at him in confusion. Within two minutes Ryou was conscious again and talking into the receiver. He shock his head and sighed but eventually agreed. "Six it is then. But I am not wearing a suit." Ryou shock his head a few more times and twirled his fingers through his hair. "Fine I will wear something nice and make sure it's not to revealing." He ended and pushed the phone off the couch.

"What the fuck doesn't even begin to cover how I am feeling." Bakura sighed. "Are you feeling alright now?" He asked Ryou. Ryou nodded a little and stretched.

"I am sorry for worrying you. Its just Maya was someone close to me. She and I we used to be," Ryou started but stopped when he felt a sharp pain in the back of his head. He turned and looked out the window but nothing was there.

"You used to be what?" Bakura asked looking at his light.

Ryou walked over to the scroll lying on the kitchen table and he picked up Bakura's abandoned beer can. "Tigris Genesis." He whispered as the tiger from the scroll began to form from the beer can as well as several other items in the house. "We were partners." He replied as the tiger jumped out the window and attacked someone standing by the window.

"Partners?" Marik questioned.

"We are going to need clothes cause an old friend of mine wants us to meet him for lunch. You have to dress nicely or we might offend him." Ryou said leaving them in the room when he went to his room.

Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Ryou and the others left the house around five and headed towards the upper side of town. They took a cab so I would be less conspicuous. The cab eventually stopped before a restaurant called, **The Nightingale.**

Ryou walked into the building followed by Bakura, Malik and Marik. The waiter asked their name but as soon as he saw Ryou's face he headed them towards a table.

Seated at that table were two teenage boys and two children around ten years old. The one teen they noticed was from the night before because he wore a suit but they had never seen the other before except he looked a lot like Ryou. As a matter of fact so did the children. They seemed to be waiting for them and the children seemed to be complaining.

The boy in the suit stood as soon as Ryou walked over at the table and outstretched his hand. "It's a pleasure to see you Ryou. My name is Katana"

Ryou took his hand and shock it. " It's a pleasure to meet you."

Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

I have no idea where this story is going but I hope you like it so far. Read and Review if you liked it or didn't.

Goddess of Pain and Suffering.


	3. Shoot Out In The Nightengale

Don't own Yugi Oh. And the world will pay for it. Total amount: .00 Dollars.

* * *

Chapter 3: Shooting In The Nightingale.

* * *

"It's a pleasure to see you Ryou. My name is Katana"

Ryou took his hand and shock it. " It's a pleasure to meet you."

They stood there staring at each other for a few minutes until the teen dressed in a millitary uniform punched Katana in the arm. Katana looked at him rather annoyed then introduced him.

"This is my friend Gabriel and his assistants Orion and Juve."

Ryou broke off his gaze and introuced his friends. "This is Bakura, Marik, and Malik." Katana motioned for them to sit and they did. They noticed that Orion looked almost identical to Ryou except his bangs where black and his eyes were two different colors, the left was blue and the right was golden. Orion was begging Gabriel for food while Juve sat beside him in total silence. It seemed rather odd.

"Here are you menu's sirs." A young man around age 25 stated handing each person a menu. "I will be back in a moment to take your orders." He concluded bowing and walking away.

"Wow," Gabriel said looking at Katana. " That guy was sweating bullets. You think he knows who we are?" Katana only smiled. Katana's smile reminded people of a madman. Katana's whole apperence screamed murderor but he had never murdered anyone in his life, or atleast his or her death did not match his diffinition of Murder.

Gabriel on the other hand reminded you of an animal ready to strike especaily the way his eyes always seemed to be watching you. The way his hair hung down the sides of his face did not help ease any discomfort. "Little ones do you know what you want?" He asked the two children.

Juve whispered something into Orion's ear. Orion nodded then turned to Gabriel. "Yes."

Gabriel shook his head. "You too are really something else. Just like your trainer but then again he was weird."

Ryou looked at his friends and mouthed 'I am sorry.' To them knowing they did not understand what was going on. "Can you just get down to bussiness? What did you call me hear for?"

"That car accident six years ago really did a number on your brain didn't it?" Katana asked looking at Ryou. "You seem to remember all your training but you have no idea what you were trained for." Ryou stared back at him. "You have no idea why they killed your mother do you?" He asked shaking his head.

"My mother died in a car accident six years ago when we were hit in America." Ryou explained trying to keep his cool. Talking about mother made him very uncomforable sometimes he would even fall into a rage fit and hurt someone.

"You don't remember what you did in America do you?" Gabriel asked looking at Ryou. Ryou stared at him blankly. "That's right because you didn't do it and that's why your mother died. It's the same reason why Melissa and Maya are dead. You fucked up so badly!" Gabriel exclaimed pointing a finger at Ryou.

"Give him a break," Katana said shaking his head. "You will have to excuse Gabriel but Maya was his partner. But what he says is true."

"What the hell are you taking about?" Bakura asked looking at his light then to the two teenage boys.

"That was you?" Marik asked looking at Ryou.

"What are talking about?" Bakura asked.

"It seems only natural for Marik to know about it since his project was involved in the plan as well." Katana said.

The waiter returned and asked for their orders.

"Six shrimp tampura, ten soups, two salads, four fresh fish, five lobster plates, twenty crabs, and about thidy plates of regular shrimp." Katana told the waiter and he walked away.

"You couldn't possible from Project Cairo?" Gabriel asked looking over at Marik. Marik simply nodded. "Then that's why I thought I recoinized you." He said clapping his hands. " Your Knives aren't you?"

"I was." Marik replied. " I haven't fought as Knives since I was ten after that mission I stopped. My parents sent me here under a false name so the government couldn't track me. Even after they did they said my skills were outdated and I would have to go thorugh trainning again." Marik said waving his hand dismissing the issue.

By that time the waiter had returned accompied by about nine helpers to delever the food.

"Whatever you do," Gabriel warned. "Don't watch Orion or Juve eat."

Katana took a bowl of soup and a plate of shrimp tampura. Gabreil took two plates of fresh fish and six crabs. Ryou took a bowl of soup and a plate of shimp tampura. Bakura copied his light. Marik took two soups and a salad and Malik copied his light. As for the remaining three-shirmp tampura, three soups, two fish, five lobster plates, fourteen crabs and thridy plates of shrimp went to Juve and Orion.

No one talked while they ate they finished there meal relitvely quickly. Gabriel was right it didn't even look like Orion chrewed his food and Juve simply ate his food too slow. It seemed like they ballanced each other out. By the time they had finished both Orion and Juve were fast asleep.

Suddenly from behind there table was aproched and Katana reached into his bag that he had kept hidden on the floor the entire meal. He removed the gun from it and began to load it slowly as if pacing himself. Gabriel simply shock Juve and Orion awake. Orion rubbed his eyes and looked around in a daze. Suddenly his eyes widened he was staring down the barrel of a machine gun no more then two tables away. He pushed Juve awake. Juve did not seemed slightly worried as he slid on a pair of gloves.

"You see," Katana said standing up and aiming the gun at the table across the room. "I just wanted you to know if you don't come with us you are going to die." He concluded firing the gun and shoting someone directly in the back of the head. He switched fired off a second shot behind him without even looking.

Women began screaming as they hurried to the floor. When they looked up Gabriel had left the table and was heading for the table that Katana had shot at. He simply slashed his hand across each person's face and they turned back in their chairs dead.

Juve and Orion where gone as well. It had turned into a bloodlust. With body parts and blood flying everywhere. Suprising to the Yamis their lights were totally ignoring it. When one man attempted to shot Marik from behind he threw a butter knife and it went through his throat.

Suddenly there was a tap on the windows to the side. "Get down!" Katana exclaimed." Ryou and Marik pushed their Yami's to the floor as bullets showered the resturant. Katana grabbed a grinade, pulled the pin and threw it. "Get them out of here." He yelled across the resturant.

Gabriel nodded and called for Juve and Orion who came quickly hands drenched in blood. They dissapperaed through the resturant wall. Within moments a black hummer came crashing through the opposing window. "Get in!" Gabriel commanded and they did. They drove off leaving Katana alone in the building.

"What the hell are you doing?" Ryou exclaimed looking back at the resturant. "You cannot leave Katana like that."

"Just shut up!" Gabriel exclaimed. "He will come back don't worry I have left him in worse situations before. My job is to get you back to the headquarters. And besides you don't know anything about Katana anymore so don't act like you do."

"What does that have to do with anything?" Ryou asked.

"You broke his heart six years ago." Gabriel alleged. "Don't think I will let you do it again." He stated making a sharp turn into the harbor. They were meet by another car with a driver. The driver was a young woman who looked a lot like Tea, only if she was prettier, had breasts, and could catch a man. When she saw Ryou but not Katana she began tapping her foot.

"You ran into trouble didn't you?" She asked raising an eyebrow.

"Not now Commander. We need to get back to H.Q. before I cut this guy into mince meat." Gabriel stated getting into the car followed by Juve and Orion.

The Commander raised and eyebrow at him then motioned for them to enter the car.

Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

The Commander drove with about the same persistion as Gabriel but they were heading into the city. They drove stright to the Skyline Tower. Skyline Tower was a picture perfect spot in the city. The tower itself was nothing out of the ordinary just your average eighty floors with tinted windows and whte paint. It was the grounds that surrounded the complex considering that all employees of Skyline lived and worked at the compound. It was a sort of minuaturized CERN.

They stopped at a gate were seeing the commander let her in. No sooner had they exited the car were they greeted by a nurse who said Katana had arrived a few minutes ago and had been checked into the medical building. They said he had no major injuries just a bullet in his arm and stomach and he was expected out of surgury in about six hours. And after that time they could go see him. So of course they would go see him but first they would have to be settled into their new homes.

Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Hope you liked Chapter 3…

Goddess of pain and suffering.

Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Review, Please my ego needs a boost.


	4. Childish Behavior

Hi hi again. SOrry it took so long it took to much time for me to get homework done and then all my tennis matches ran long so yeah... In between study and Anime Fanfic has little time but i finally remembered so here is Chapter 4...

* * *

Chapter 4: Childish Behavior

* * *

Things where beginning to happen far to fast. The facts seemed almost unrealistic. What they told him could not make any since. As long as he could remember he had been shy, considerate, and kind. The boy they described him as was cruel and lacked almost all human emotions. Yet it seemed almost possible when he considered his yami. Even when given facts about Marik he could not understand them. From what he was told Marik was one of ten most wanted men in the underground and that he had been on that list since he was six years old. Marik only smiled as they talked about him.

He explained it was a mere accident that he had taken the life of the Prime Minister Of some country. Marik could not remember. He really didn't care because he was rather happy about just to be back in the surroundings. Soon he separated from the group leaving his yami with Ryou and Bakura. He promised of course to return but he had to go see some old friends. And thus is where the story continues.

* * *

_Where did you go?_ Malik questioned through the link but Marik did not answer. He did not have time to contemplate on his decision like Ryou had to. He knew what he was going to do and would only regret the decision if Ryou and others would not take the Commander up on her offer. Unlike Ryou who did not remember Marik did and would have given anything to have his life back to the way things where.

He loved the stalking of rooftops and screaming of his dying victims. In fact it was truly Ryou's fault that he had to leave in the first place. He remembered the day it all began, the beginning of the end of the great Blades and Revolver. And yet he blocked the vision from his mind. It was mostly because of that woman's last request that he was even alive so he really couldn't have Ryou but still that anger he suddenly felt would not leave him. That is why he walked away blindly and ignored his yami's constant callings through their link. His thoughts where interrupted when he walked into someone.

Before he could move two strong and firm arms rapped around him. And he stopped mid-motion at the calling of his name from a rather angry voice.

* * *

Not log after they had arrived did a young woman come running to the Commander telling her she was needed in the Control Room. So they followed her across the large grounds to a large Circular building, which extended down into the ground. She got into the elevator and they rode it sixteen floors below the earth's crust. She had begun talking and as soon as they hit the bottom floor problems began to erupt. For secrets were being challenged and pain was inevidable. The Commander held Marik back in the elevator for a moment and whispered something in his ear. 

Marik only let a small indecisive smile cross his face as he looked towards Ryou. He nodded yes slightly then continued forward with the rest of the group. Malik and the others asked what she had said to him but he would say he only thought of the days when he was feared. Back to the days when he could kill people for messing with him and he was happy.

They continued into a large building where people where running past them in all different directions some going to the north others south some running through them others hurrying in an other directions. They reminded Ryou of worker ants totally unable to do anything but work.

"It's a shame." Marik said shaking his head as he tripped one of the people. When they fell it seemed as if everyone in the building stopped mid-motion. The young woman said nothing only restacking her papers and continued on her way. As she began to move so did the others.

"What did you do that for?" Ryou asked looking confused at his friend. Marik had not acted this way in a long time. _It must be what that woman said to him. _He thought.

"Cause I could." Marik replied. "Its not like it matters these people aren't really alive anyway. They where genetically made and aged just like-" Marik stopped himself and shuffling his feet tripped a young man this time.

"Just like what?" Bakura asked wondering why Marik had stopped.

"Forget it." He said waving off his hand as the people began moving again. "Its not important at this time. You will find out soon." He smiled as he finished his words. "Its better you not know the truth."

"What do you mean?" Ryou asked. "What is false?"

"Memories." The Commander said. "All will be explained in time. Knives you need to be nice." She said walking over to Marik and giving him a rather stern look.

"I am sorry." He said in a childish voice. This person did not seem like Marik Istar at all. It seemed strange to see this child like person whom seemed so different hours before.

Marik walked closer to the Commander than Malik and it seemed odd. Once they entered her office they noticed lots of pictures. They where taken by surprise by all the frames and loose pictures. "It seems only fair that I keep an eye on him even after he was gone." She whispered.

"What do you mean?" Malik asked as he watched his light sit quietly on a chair in the far corner of the room and reach under it as if searching for something only with his hands.

"When Marik's parents, oh the fools they where, attempted to hide Marik from us after the Incident Six Years Ago, he was presumed lost and that was the end of that. But you see I refused to believe it because I helped raised Marik and just like I always thought him as soon as he landed in this country he came straight to us." She sighted as she walked over and grabbed the rather long knife Marik had managed to pull from the chair. "For you see…" She said getting ready to throw the knife. "Marik's skills can never be out dated because he was born to do what he does. Much like you!" She said pointing the knife at Ryou before throwing it in the air by its tip causing it to twist. Marik grabbed it mid-motion and placed it in his pocket in one motion. "I taught him how to do that when he was four." She said with a smile as she walked over to Marik and pet him upon the head. He seemed happy that she praised him.

"You're lying." Malik said looking over all the pictures until one caught his eye.

"I remember that one." Marik said walking over to the picture and tapping on the frame with his finger. "It was when we met for the final time, before the big plan. Before the master plan that called all the large groups together." Ryou tapped over someone's face. "That's Thothra." Marik said it appeared like he was petting the picture with his finger. It bugged Malik.

"Stop doing that!" Malik insisted pushing Marik's hands from the frame.

"Jealousy gets you no where." Marik whispered before walking back towards the door. "I need to go know before I accidentally awaken Blades. I will go check on Revolver and Wolf for you." He said bowing his head slightly before leaving.

The Commander ran quickly from the room and called out to Marik, "He goes by Vincent now! Thothra's dead!"

"Understood. I will make sure to give him much love." He replied. Marik's vocabulary and mindset seemed to be changing. His speech was no better then those of a ten year old.

"It's really a shame. Marik excepted the offer even before I told him the conditions but then again Marik grew up in a place just like this." The Commander said. "He won't act so hostile towards you the next time you see him. By the next time you see him Marik Istar will most likely be gone and Knives. Will have returned."

"What does that mean?" Malik asked.

"Just what I said." The Commander replied.

Malik suddenly jumped from his seat and ran after his light. As the ran he noticed the elevator had not moved but Marik was no where to be found. He hurried for the main floor and he saw Marik beginning held in the embrace of older man. Marik seemed to be returning the embrace as well as if he was happy and excepting of it.

* * *

Who is this man and why does Marik know him?

What does he have to do with Ryou's memories?

Does Goddess Know where this Fanfic is going?

Does the audience want a battle scene anytime soon?

Who knows?

Post your ideas or email me. Thanks. R &R.


	5. The Truth Hurts

Sorry it's been so long: I have just been busy.

Chapter 5: The Truth Hurts

Marik remained in the man's embrace just long enough for the man to kiss his cheek lightly, which upset Malik greatly. The visions that flashed through Marik's mind next didn't help ease him any.

"Oh, please don't cum…" Marik moaned from beneath the man. "Oh…don't stop please!" The man was larger then Marik by a good head or so in more then one sense. He smiled as he kissed Marik deeply.

"_Do you love me?" He asked Marik as he pushed himself deeper inside. Marik only moaned. This appeared to be his first time. His face seemed to be growing more frustrated by the moment as the man hovered on the verge of release. "Well?" _

"_Yes!" Marik screamed as the man entered him. "Yes, Thothra I love you with all my being." You are my one true partner. Marik thought to himself. My only one._

This vision drove Malik crazy and but before he had a chance to attack the man he was grabbed from behind by non other then Gabriel.

"Don't be stupid." He said. "Those two could turn you into mince meat far faster then I could. They are also crueler then I am." He replied rubbing his index finger across Malik's neck as he released him. "Just wait from your friends they should be right behind you."

As Gabriel and Malik turned Katana came from the other direction along with the commander and Ryou and Bakura. Ryou almost froze at the sight of Marik and the other man. For once again as long as he could remember the only person Marik loved was his other self, Malik.

" I see Knives found Vincent just fine." Gabriel said looking toward The Commander. She nodded. "Do you want us to keep distance between them for now or not pursue any alarms?" He asked.

"Just don't let him bait you into attacking him because the moment you strike at either one of them will be the moment you die." She added with an irritated look. She appeared to be rather annoyed by Gabriel's question but she kept her eyes on Katana. "You and Ryou need to stay away from them for a while. I don't think Vincent has forgiven Ryou or if Knives has either."

"Yes, Commander." Katana said. "I don't-" Katana was interrupted by Marik's shouting from across the field. It was very childish but he really couldn't help himself.

"COMMANDER, I FOUND HIM. I AM GOING TO GO TO THE TRAINNING PLACE WITH HIM. IS THAT OKAY?" He shouted.

"Why does he need your blessing to do something?" Malik asked as the Commander gave him an okay nod.

"I am like his mother here." She replied. "I am the adult who kept him safe when it stormed in the desert or when it rained or when it was too cold out. I trained all the members of Project Cairo myself thus they are my children and I am their instructor." She said as Marik walked out of view with Vincent.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Slowly time inched by and no one had yet to see or hear from Marik. Of course Malik had attempted to start a conversation with him but all he could receive was some dull childish thoughts. The one he heard most often was, ' Who to play with next?' Those words where followed by a list that continuously got shorter.

Soon Ryou became tired of sitting around and decided to go find this Training Place. Of course Bakura and Malik followed him. The walked in the direction Marik and Vincent had disappeared into until they found themselves beside a door labeled "COLLOSIUM" Malik pushed the door open after finding his lights presence somewhere within the building.

They proceeded into the large building until they found themselves at some seats in which looked down over an arena of some kind. Each side of the arena sat two slabs of weapons ranging from guns to knives with swords and maces. It was all their bloodstained and impure awaiting the next slayer and prey.

Little did any of them know who would be chosen next to partake in the Arena events.

Slowly one of the arena door opened and a young woman smiled at the entrance. She held in one hand a microphone and in the other a sheet of paper.

"Next scheduled match:

Knives vs. Blades" She announced and Ryou only sat with his mouth open. He could never fight Marik but apparently the feeling was not mutual. Marik jumped down from a seat several flights above theirs and landed after completing three effortless back flips and landing on one hand. Something about it had changed other then his clothes.

He was once again wearing a cape for a shirt and a long gown that extended from his shoulders to his waist. It was very beautiful much like those worn by ancient Egyptians.

" I have to admit." Marik said coldly staring Ryou straight in the face. "I didn't honestly think you would enter the ring."

"Why?"

"Simple the child of a coward no matter how slight will always be a coward." Marik said with a slight grin. He knew he was provoking Ryou. And yet Ryou said nothing. "You really don't remember that night. The night of the** Final Project**? The night in which your mother **Fucked** everyone over for you? The night your **MOTHER** almost killed all of us for you? The night your mother and little sister where **killed** because of **YOU**?" Marik watched as Ryou began shaking. "I don't even need weapons to hurt you. You're just like that selfish **Bitch**. You let yourself live happy while all the others you left behind suffered." He stopped to stare at the now collapsed form of Ryou. His arms lay dead at his sides and his eyes seemed almost hallow. Two great pools full of nothingness. "You want to know a funny thing?" Marik asked knowing Ryou would not respond. "That filthy selfish woman attempted to call herself, **Your mother.**" Marik grinned as Ryou stood silently before him. "Come on out Blades. I know your hiding from me inside that soft shell somewhere. Awaken and fight me! Marik exclaimed. "If you don't want to do it for me then do it for that little slut known as your sister." Ryou's fingers twitched slightly. "That's right." Marik provoked. "Do it for the little s-"

His words where cut off by a punch to the face. The punch sent Marik flying to one side of the stadium. Slowly he got to his feet and whipped the dirt from his face. The grin and his face was timeless it was aggressive and overexcited. Slowly Marik began, keeping both eyes on Ryou, running towards one of the weapons walls. Ryou did the same. He grabbed a rather large spear while Ryou seized a samurai sword.

The spear Marik grabbed was three-pronged on one end and had a sharp point upon the other. Marik twilled it over his head using one hand. During this time Ryou examined the blade using only his eyes before fully drawing his sword. Marik trusted at Ryou using all the force he could muster but Ryou jumped a top the spear and began to run across it. Marik of course expected this so he flung the spear upward sending Ryou catapulting into the air and having him land split legged before the spear, which if deployed any later would have severed Ryou's bottom half.

"That good, Blades keep it up and soon you will have truly awakened." Marik praised as he reached towards the wall again, this time pulling out an identical blade. "Let's have some real fun." He said charging Ryou full on sword still not drawn.

Ryou waited calmly holding the sword down to one side. As he and Marik seemed to collide there was a large crashing noise followed by a glare of light made by the swords. Marik had dropped his sword and was now holding Ryou between his legs on the floor.

"Do you remember anything now?" He asked. " Or should I recite a phrase our intelligent found that night?" Ryou attempted to sit up but Marik held him firmly to the ground. "No more running Blades. It's time for you to make up for your mistake."

"Get off of me!" Ryou yelled.

"Just remember." Marik whispered bowing his head down to Ryou's ear. "I know you have to remember the night 'your mother' died. The night you were taken for the first time ever by surprise." Ryou managed to get his fist lose but when he hit Marik did not look away. "It's exactly the same between us. What was then and now." Marik retrieved the knife he had hand from The Commander's Office. "I could end it all now."

Ryou began to remember everything. It was becoming so clear to him. Every memory returned to him. He began shaking under Marik who still held the knife above his throat.

"MOVE!" An angry voice exclaimed from behind Marik. The voice seemed so familiar but distant. Was it Katana or someone knew? Ryou could not remember anymore.

Who am I? What am I doing here? Why am I still alive? What happened to me? Where the hell am I?

Marik knowing he had successful caused Ryou almost unbearable heart break fell backwards. He was now fast asleep upon the Arena floor where the angry person was yelling. Both Malik and Vincent raced for his body. Of course Vincent being faster one out but he did not move Marik. He simply touched his forehead and whispered 'another day' and walked away. Malik picked up his light and walked with him slowly following Bakura who was following the person who had been shouting.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

**A broken memory (Part One:)) You many skip if wanted this will be in greater detail the sixth chapter!**

Marik was around eleven years old. It had not been long since The Final Project and he had been forcefully separated from his team by his parents. He walked about slowly not quiet sure of where to go. He was in a foreign place with many foreign people. He thanked himself that he was skilled slightly in reading Japanese even if he could not speak it.

He removed a piece of paper from his bag and began to study the map. "Poor, poor, Ryou." He said looking as a picture feel from the paper. He bent down and took it gingerly in his hands. He lowered his head slightly allowing his hair to fall into his face. He smiled lightly. "What a waste of talent." He sneered as he noticed a car drive past him. "We should not have let him live."

He started walking towards the towers where he knew he would find the Commander who would be the only one to take care of him now.

As he walked be began to remember that night, the night in which everything would change. The night he and all his comrades old and new would be separated and either killed or changed forever.

He remembered the way the world leaders looked in their fancy gowns and tuxes. The way they started at them like they where animals. The way the seemed almost to undecided it was disgusting. They watched as their names where raised along with their country of origin and then the one they where raised. He remembered the way his leaders looked upon him and his crew since they would not participate they would only watch.

He remembered watching as the weaker projects such as China and Korea as well as the Latin and South America's fought with each other spilling needless blood upon the area floor.

Then he remembered the boy with long white hair. There where two of them along with a place haired and then two others. They were from Project River one of the best in the world. Only rival to them was his own. Cairo. He remembered the way the group seemed almost two intense and focused and then he remembered a young woman no older then twenty five walking up to their leader whom everyone knew and taking him by the hand leading him away from the group.

Not long after did another group follow including his commander. She looked rather unhappy when the noticed Ryou was gone. She walked over to his team and began to relay instructions. Instead of our Final Project being to wipe out the smaller ones we were to simple hunt down one target. We found that would be come boring until we heard the person we where hunting was none other then Ryou.

It did not take two long to find him but the fight that would follow would be what claimed so many lives.

Marik suddenly tore the picture in half and stuffed it in his pocket. His life hand been destroyed when he made his simple choose.

He stood over Ryou holding a knife to his father's throat. "Come Back!" He yelled. "Please don't make us have to kill him too." He begged.

"The others can not see us here." Katana broke in. "Let them go Marik." He begged.

"I can't. I have orders." He replied.

"Let him go we will suffer together as long as no one sees." Katana cooed.

"I can't. WE have already come to far." He said forcing the knife against the man's throat causing Ryou to freeze.

"Don't kill me father please I will come with you." He said.

"That doesn't even matter now." He whimpered. "YOU KILLED MORE THEN HALF OF MY TEAM!" Marik shouted.

"Just let him go." Katana continued stepping between Marik and Ryou's father.

"You can go just do it now!" He snapped as Katana took his hand from the man's neck. 

The man took Ryou but before he could more Marik slammed Ryou in the head with a long stick of rail, which had fallen with them over the side. Ryou was knocked unconscious.

And well the rest is history.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Hope you liked. Chapter 6 should be up before November depends upon how I feel and the response I get. Don't forget to cheek out my other fics.

Chow, Chow

Goddessofpainandsuffering.


End file.
